


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by ofosiren



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 50's, AU, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofosiren/pseuds/ofosiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coming of age story of self realization and disbelief and friendship. "Time heals all wounds" is a major concept in this piece and it comes into test when this group of friends face a tragedy they never thought they would face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Disposition

November 1959  
He seemed to drift in and out of consciousness as the professor, with his wrinkles and glasses that lay on his nose, went on about the art of philosophy. Hunter had always been one to enjoy looking further into things than necessary. But today, he just couldn't seem to focus.

His eyes scanned the room, looking for something to feed his attention; he found nothing, as he hypothesized would happen. He did catch sight of a few of his pals; Laura, pretty much asleep, Brandy, paying attention, and Laurie, drowned within the lecture waiting for their professor to start diving into the theory of A Great Perhaps.

This university had been choice his parents had made for him. They always claimed only to do what was in the best interest for their boy. His father always looked at him and told him that one day, he’s make him the proudest father in the world. But unlike the traditional parenting, they didn’t expect their dear Hunter to be football star or a businessman; Hunter’s parents had much more superior virtues. They believed that the ultimate way to make a man proud or make him worthy was to give him knowledge and intelligence. But, he didn't want to become a teacher nor did he desire to go to this university. Sacramento was somewhat too far from Augusta for him. He missed his mother, his father, his beautiful baby sister, hell he even missed his annoying cousin. But as long as he was here he may as well make the best of it, he thought.

The class was over shortly and he sighed as he got ready to leave. Gathering his things he felt someone arrive near him. Looking up, the first person he saw was Laurie. Her long blonde hair fell in curls all around her, and she wore winged eyeliner and scarlet lipstick. The girl dressed as though she were a motorcycle enthusiast. She was wrapped in leather and smelling of the strong perfume of nicotine. With a GED, six bucks to her name, and a 'Give 'em Hell' attitude and she was most certainly not one to be reckoned with.

"So regarding the Great unknown, we will never know. Seems the teach doesn’t know how to get to the point," Laurie said, hopping up on Hunter's desk and flipping open a carton of Cancer Sticks. He laughed.

"Eh, I wouldn't know," he ruffled through his hair and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," Laurie scoffed. The others soon joined them. They made their way across the beautiful city they resided in until they finally made to Benny's. Benny's was the most popular Malt Shoppe in Sacramento. All the cool cats hung out here. Legend goes the first ever sock hop happened there.

They crossed the street to arrive at the most wonderful place in Sacramento. Illuminated by a big neon sign above the door read ‘Benny’s’. Happily, the group pushed through the glass doors welcomed by a ding of the bell. There were people of every shape and size, every gender and race, and every mood and age; Benny’s was not a place of segregation, it was a place of home, a place of welcoming. The checkered floors and hanging lights stay as they always have, and the nostalgic aroma of French fries and chocolate shakes filled the air around everyone. The group navigated their way through the crowded restaurant until they found an open booth and stole the territory as theirs.

"What's a girl gotta do to get a shake around here?!" Laura shouted through the loud restaurant. A man with a scruffy beard and big blue eyes turned from the fryer he was currently occupying with fresh cuts of chopped potato; he pushed up the counter and wiped his greasy hands on his apron. He strolled over to the booth and gave her a long hug. The group all greeted him, him being none other than, Benny.

"Ahh! What can I get ya guys?" he asked with his big sailor smile. Benny wasn't really a sailor; he used to be a shrimp boat captain down in Louisiana until he met the love of his life, Anabeth. She was moving to California to become a movie star. Totally in love, he used every cent to his name to buy a ring and travel all the way to Cali to ask that woman to marry him. She said yes and after a year they settled down with three kids and started up the most popular Malt Shoppe in the south west.

"Surprise us!" Brandy perked up and said. Her big dress flopped around her and her perfectly manicured nails pulled through her slightly pinned up hair, taking its volume down a notch or two. Her pink lips stretched into a smile as Benny winked at her and said,

"No problem, sugar," he made his way back behind the counter, flipping the fries around for a minute then heading over to the Shake Station.

"So how about there's gonna be a bash tonight in the Zutta house," Laurie announced, kicking her feet up on the table and lighting up another cigarette.

"Are you saying you want to go party with those dickheads?" Laura spat out. Laurie rolled her eyes and took a nice, long drag.

"No, what I'm saying is that Winchester's gonna be there, and you know I wanna little slice of that,” Laurie had been seeing Dean Winchester for quite some time. With a mother passed away and a deadbeat dad, he pretty much raised himself and his little brother, Sam. Laurie could somehow begin to understand him, growing up with abusive parents. They met in San Francisco summer of ’52 at a coffee shop not too far from the bay. They spent the whole day there because of a mixed up order. He was heading out to California to find a nice mechanic job and to help his brother go to the college he dreamed of and she was running away. They had a silent understanding of the abandonment and lack of affection they received as children, but seemed more than willing to try to fill that hole in each other’s hearts “and we all know Russell’s parties are a Fat City," Laurie finished. Laura huffed and slumped down into her seat.

"Well, I mean, I guess we could maybe go, I don't know..." she mumbled, then shot up in her seat, "BUT ONLY IF EVERYONE GOES!" she shouted. Laurie scanned the group with suspicious eyes- looking for some sort of counterargument.

"So yes?" she eyed the group and they all responded with approving looks. Benny made his way over to the group and set down the shakes and they all cheered with joy.

Night fell quicker than expected and Hunter sighed as he stared up at the blank white ceiling of his apartment. Rolling off of his bed, he made his way to his limited closet. He soon decided on a white button down along with his usual black slacks and dress shoes, though everything matched his slacks and shoes. He brushed through his hair once, grabbed his wallet, and made his way out.

He met with his friends out at the fountain on campus. Each of the three girls were dressed to the nines, hair and makeup put together to put beauty queens to shame. A less expecting sight Hunter saw was Laurie sporting something other than her leather jacket, he realized that this was the first time he’d honestly seen her in a dress. The green halter complimented her scarlet lips and blonde hair. She looked pretty, if he did say so himself. Brandy, as always looked cute as hell and Laura styled her way in Capri’s and a floral blouse.

"Winchester sure is lucky," he noted, giving Laurie a once over one last time. His friends and he made their way around the block to the crowded frat house booming with the sound of Dion and the Beltons and split up pretty soon after. Hunter looked around for someone, anyone to occupy himself with. He soon was waved over by a small girl in a red dress. She stood barely five feet and had dark hair to compliment her olive skin. Hunter made his way over to her and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Hunter!" she squealed. He picked her up and swung her around.

"Hey there Karen," he choked out. They both settled and he put her down. She perked up and turned to a table that was beside them that had a bunch of red cups that smelled of alcohol. She snatched up two out of the bag and scampered over to the keg and filled them up. She strode back over to him and handed him his drink. He nodded a thank you as he took a long gulp.

“So what’s been new with you, Love?” the small girl inquired.

“Nothing really,” Hunter sighed, taking another drink, “I mean midterms are pretty soon so I’ve basically been knee deep in studying.”

“Bull!” Karen snorted, “Hunter you could pass anything half asleep without any studying at all! I doubt this is going to be a hassle for you.” Hunter smiled a thank you. “Besides, you’ve got Dr. Fesser, his exams are the easiest thing you’ll ever take,” she assure him.

“Let’s sure hope!” he laughed.

"So did you hear that apparently the university is going to add a sports program?" she started up, swaying happily.

"No, I didn't know that. Is that going to be a good thing? I mean honestly do we need any more intolerable asshats in this place?" She hit him lightly.

"Oh, you're so awful!" she giggled.

"I'm serious!" he threw his hands up, "We literally have enough of those in this damn town."

"But just think, Hunty, of all the big ‘ol studs running around playing ball, basically half naked, dripping with sweat, and ooh!" she squealed in excitement. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"I don't swing that way, sugar," he rolled out of his mouth. Karen sighed.

"Yeah, whatever; point is, we're going to get a football team, which mean more hunks of burnin’ love for all the sad lonely girls here."

The song that was playing soon evaporated into a much more upbeat tune. Chugging the rest of his beer he grabbed Karen by the wrist and dragged her out to the makeshift dance floor. It seems like there were couches and end tables pushed up against the wall to make space for the slightly buzzed dancers. Hunter easily got into dancing with the partygoers as the catchy song rung heavily in the air and Karen swayed beside him, watching him intimately. It was widely known how Karen had felt for him. Everyone who had ever been in their presence knew how she felt and sadly, but surely, the feelings were unrequited.

"So how are Laura and Ben? I heard about what happened?" she asked.

"What d'ya mean?" Hunter asked.

"About how he totally went MIA and then just showed up randomly on one of her dates," she reminded him.

"Ahh," he threw his head back in laughter, "well he ran off on ‘family matters’ then shows up on her date with this guy John and I kid you not, the girl pours a milkshake down the poor guy's shirt. Then later that night, he show shows up at her house and plays this song for her in her driveway. Literally, the guy's just sitting there in her driveway at like three A.M. singing this song on the ukulele and I guess that did it for her, because they've been great," he smiled, happy for his friend, but feeling a bit alone, truthfully.

“You’re kidding!” Karen exclaimed, knowing that Laura could be cold but, damn. She was glad she got her happy ending, though. Karen’s eyes looked through the sea of people and caught sight of an old friend, “Hey look! Drew’s here.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hunter said, knowing she was referring to Laurie, “She and I came with our usual group.”

“What’s she doing with Novak?”

“Who?”

“Castiel Novak, he’s Gabriel and Anna Milton’s little brother. He lived with himself out East for a while but moved here to be with his family,” Hunter looked over at the man standing with his friend. He had dark hair and bright eyes with a smile of an angel. His tanned skin made his laugh lines only oh so much more exquisite.

“Oh, does he go to school here now?”

“No, he’s with the church trying to become a priest or something,” she stated. Hunter scoffed.

“Well if he’s looking for something Holy, he’s definitely in the wrong place, with the wrong person,” he earned a nice laugh from his tiny friend.

“You can say that again, getting involved with that girl’s like drinking cyanide from a soda pop,” Hunter nodded in agreement. He loved Laurie but romantically, the doll was trouble. They danced and partied through the rest of the night, happily drunk.

Around eleven thirty, a huge crash was heard down the corridor. Suddenly Hunter sees a flash of green sprint past him and a shrill,

"DEAN!!!" knowing what this meant, he grabbed the arm of his fair haired friend before she could get mixed up in what was happening. Two boys came blundering down the corridor, fists flying and anger blazing. Laurie soon got loose from Hunter's grip and went to help pry the two boys apart. Hunter recognized the other boy helping from earlier, Castiel.

"GABRIEL YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! STAND UP FOR YOURSELF YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Dean shouted at the other boy as Laurie was pulling and pushing him back trying to calm him down and screaming his name trying to get his attention. The other boy was short, with hair that parted down the middle but was just long enough the curl at his ears.

"That's right, Dean. Call me what you will, but it's never going to change the fact that YOU GOT MY BROTHER KILLED YOU DAMN ASSHOLE!" The Gabriel boy was in tears at this point, and Castiel was pulling him quickly through the crowd and out of the area.  
Dean was still breathing heavy after he left and Laurie stood in front of him with an exhausted look on her face. He turned to see the bystanders watching silently as to what would happen next. In a moment of anger and rage he threw everything off the nearest table. Beer and food went flying everywhere and the crowd seemed to disperse. He turned around and saw Laurie standing exactly as she did seconds ago, unmoved. Something was different though.

There was a rage pent up inside of her, beating the drums of war. A rage built up over many years and fighting tooth and claw to take care of this boy, this child, whom only every let her down. With his fighting and drinking and smoking and hanging around with god knows who. Laurie has sat up day and night awaiting his arrival home just to have a far from sober mess stumble through the door, with slurred words and droopy eyes. Always, she’d led him to his bed, always, she nursed him back to health, always was she the only one to care enough about him. You’d think that with a deadbeat dad and a dead mother, he’d appreciate the care. But noooo Dean Winchester was far too enveloped in his ego for that. He was far too ignorant to see the beautiful girl he had wrapped around his finger for so long. But she’s slipped away now, and he’s lost her.

He realized this when Laurie broke her standstill only to throw a swift punch to Dean’s jaw with a crack worthy of breaking the sound barrier. Grabbing his jaw, he stumbled back into those who dared look on. The onlookers all shouted in disbelief and in glee that the mighty had fallen by the one least expected. Dean’s vision was still very blurry, and the pain in his jaw only continued to grow worse by the second, but he could still see enough to catch the glimpse of the green dress and blonde curls push their way through the sweaty dancers and rush of the evening, out of the door and not to be seen. Dean steadied himself and started to follow her. Still seeing double, he stumbled about through the crowd, being pushed back and forth, back and forth. He nearly jumped from his skin when a strong hand took hold of his forearm; he looked up to see his little brother, Sammy.

“Come on, Dean, lemme get ya home,” the taller boy started to pull him the other way, but Dean refused and yanked his arm from his brother’s grip.

“No, Sam. I have to go after her, I have to apologize; what I did wasn't okay, man. I’m scared I lost her. I really fucked up, Sammy. I was such an ass, and I’ll be an even bigger ass if I don’t go after her,” he said. Sam just sighed, knowing his brother was right. But Dean just stared after her and let her go. He made his way to the driveway and got into his car and left. He’d been with that girl for five years; he knew anything he did or said right now would go ignored. He was dead to her for at least that night.


	2. Well That Was New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter does something he'd never dream of...but never regret

Hunter made his way out the front door to search for Laurie, considering the previous public display of distaste she just displayed for quite an audience. His eyes browsed through the few people hanging outside either smoking or just needing an escape from the craziness of the party. He walked the porch that wrapped the busy frat house to see if he could find his friend. Upon turning the corner, he saw her sitting on the back steps with, who he recalled from earlier, Castiel. Castiel sat closed enough to Laurie to comfort and had an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

He approached the two and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. She looked up at him with slightly smeared makeup and a face full of tears. He went around Castiel and sat at the step below her.

“You gonna be good?” Hunter asked. Laurie let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes and laid her head on Castiel’s shoulder.. When they were finally opened, they were accompanied with a slow nod. Hunter smiled at her wide, “I know you will. You’re strong, ya know?” he assured her and patted her knee. She let out a crackly laugh.

“This a party or a therapy session?” she joked. It was enough to get the small group to laugh, and as Laurie felt the warm laugh radiate from Castiel through her body and down her spine, she knew everything would be just fine. Sitting up and stretching, Laurie let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, uh Hunter, meet Cas,” she gestured to the boy beside her. He scoffed at the nickname she so quickly gave him, but reached out and gave Hunter’s hand a tight squeeze.

 “Castiel Novak? The priest? My friend Karen was talking about you earlier,” he stated, referring to the information previously given to him. Hunter let out a hearty laugh.

 “Not a priest yet, but I’m getting there.” Cas corrected.

“Well I mean, no offence or anything, but what’s a priest-to-be doing at a college party? These things ooze sin,” Hunter joked lightly. Cas nodded in agreement.

“True, true, but my little brother and sister wanted to come and needed someone they knew wouldn't screw around to drive them home,”

“Gabriel and Anna?” Hunter questioned, remembering seeing Cas pulling Gabriel away during the fight, and knowing that Anna was Gabriel’s twin sister. Castiel nodded. “Ah, so I’m guessing you all are about to leave…” Hunter laughed lightly.

“Nah, Gabriel wouldn’t let a little scuffle ruin his night. I insisted that we leave but he wouldn’t hear it.”

Noticing that it was getting a bit more crowded and noisy with people piling up at the back door to look out at the hurt girl, Cas made a point to get up and shoo them off before pulling the back doors shut. But before he could, another boy made his way out and over to Laurie.

Looking up, Hunter was taken aback by the boy that was coming his way. Hunter would have called him beautiful, if he’d ever seen beauty. He wore a blue button down fit on his body extremely well allowing the curvature of his ever present masculinity to be obvious. The boy would be the one to put a queen to shame and make the stars look dull next to his smile. Cas came back and took his seat next to Laurie once again and the other boy sat on the step below him, next to Hunter. Hunter thanked God for this opportunity to get a better look at the boy. The other boy himself essentially was utterly wonderful. With those big brown eyes so playful and full of life, and concern for his friend. And the smile he possessed was like a child’s on Christmas morning, happy and memorable. Not to mention the jaw line on this boy was so beautiful, Hunter could have sworn on his life that it was carved by Hephaestus himself.

Hunter stopped staring in enough time to hear him tell Laurie that Dean was a “fucking loser” and that she deserved much better. Hunter let out a laugh at that. The other boy looked over at him and cocked his head slightly, taking Hunter, looking him up and down, like he was analyzing him. Hunter didn’t think he was much but the other boy thought different.

“Hi...” the other boy let out, it sounded sort of unsure like he wasn’t sure how he should say it. Without taking his eyes off the other boy’s face, Hunter said,

“Hello to you too,” the other boy blinked hard and shook his head. Looking up at Hunter’s face finally, he smiled widely.

“I’m Dylan,” he said. Finally, Hunter thought, a name to the face. Hunter glanced to Laurie and Cas for a second to see that they were totally invested in their own conversation, then looked back to Dylan.

“So how do you know Laurls here?”

“Ahh, some wild party a few months back, she drove me home when I blacked out and left her number with me. I gave her a ring the next day to say thank you and we hung out a few times after that. Even went bar hopping a few times. She’s a riot, I’ll say that,” he trailed off. Hunter laughed in agreement. He was really hoping the other boy wouldn’t notice his staring, unaware that Dylan was holding the same thought.

“Yeah, she’s uh…a lot,” Hunter tried out. He had no idea why all of a sudden he was so speechless. Dylan scoffed and cocked his head to the side again, he smirked and shot a glance to the back door, then back to Hunter.

“Hey uh,” he looked at his watch, “the night is still young, whataya say we head back to that party?” Dylan suggested then looked up at the priest to be and the pretty blonde, “you guys good?” he asked. They both nodded then went back to the conversation they were so invested in. Dylan turned back to Hunter and raised his eyebrows in a silent ‘So?’.  Hunter only got up in response and headed towards the house, Dylan trailing closely behind.

Hunter opened the door to a party that had only grown wilder and larger. He started to make his way over to the dance floor when he was grabbed by the forearm and dragged over to the stairs that led to the basement. He went down the crowded stairs, Hunter carefully following the dark haired boy and weaving his way through couples whose mouths couldn’t wait for a car. He followed Dylan over to the bar where the twins Gabriel and Anna were serving drinks like the pros.

“Milton!” Dylan called out. Gabriel looked over and smiled wide. Gabriel strode his small body over to where the two took a seat at the small in home bar and slammed his hands down in front of them.

“Heyo Dylan!” the little man shouted over the noise of the party. Dylan responded  with a toothy grin that shone like diamonds, leaned in and pointed a finger in Gabriel’s face. His grin quickly turned to a mischievous grin.

“Mix us up something strong, somethings dirty,” he commanded.

“You got it, Daddy-o!” Gabriel made his way back to the illustrious bottles of alcohol and started working his magic. Dylan leaned back in his stool then came back down to rest his chin in his hands. He looked over at the other boy who was chuckling and shaking his head. Dylan eyebrows knit.

“What?” he inquired. Hunter looked up, almost embarrassed that Dylan had seen him, and smiled.

“Nothing it’s just… did you just get me a drink?” he gestured over to Gabriel who was now violently shaking container in one hand and doing a line of vodka with his other. The two boys laughed at the sight. Dylan sat up and looked back at Hunter.

“That I did, but I don’t see how that would be funny…”

“It’s funny because,” Hunter was cut off by Gabriel coming back with their drinks. He raised his glass towards Dylan and Dylan picked his up and met their glasses with a clink. “you don’t even know my name,” Hunter finished. Dylan stopped for a second to consider that, swirling his drink around in his cup. He took a long gulp along with the nameless stranger before him. Slamming his glass down on the counter causing a loud thunk and a splash, Dylan looked up at Hunter with an aggressive blur in his eyes. He then huffed back into his stool and looked over Hunter, pursing his lips.

“Alright then, what’s your name?” Hunter smiled lightly and looked down at the counter for half a second before smiling back up at the other boy.

“Hunter,” he stated and took another drink. Dylan waved and shifted in his seat.

“No, no, no, your full name,” he demanded. Hunter chinned up and squinted at him in suspicion. Dylan only raised his eyebrows and took another drink. Hunter fiddled with his hands for a moment before answering.

“Hunter Cleveland Love,” he said and finished his drink. As Hunter placed his glass down on the bar and watched Gabriel fill it back up with liquid happiness, he remembered he had quite a bit to drink earlier that night and was starting to feel a slight buzz.

It was getting late and Hunter had lost count of how many drinks he had taken down but was only aware of Dylan’s hand pressed down on his leg as he was doubled over in laughter.Hunter took in a shocked breath and his whole body tensed at the touch. When Dylan could finally breathe, he sat up in his seat wonderfully but let his hand linger on the other boy’s leg just a moment longer. He eyed the other boy up and down slowly. Hunter cleared his throat and turned to hide the blush creeping up to flush his cheeks which only drew out another hearty laugh from Dylan. With the party at such a high level, Dylan had to lean in close if he wanted Hunter to hear a word he said. He leaned in and placed his hand on Hunter’s shoulder.

“C’mon,” he whispered, his warm breath wrapping it’s hands around Hunter’s throat and lungs and squeezing them breathless sending ice down his spine. Dylan had become absolutely predatory in his movements. He got up and traced his fingers down Hunter’s arm quickly and wrapped his wrist and yanked him up from the bar. Hunter followed without question.

Dylan led him up the stairs almost falling down twice. Opening and closing all of the doors in the hall, Dylan found them all to be either locked or occupied, all except the last one. Dylan looked around frantically to make sure no one was watching and hastily yanked Hunter into the room. The two boys stumbled in and managed to get the door locked. They both looked at each other before collapsing on different walls and billowing in laughter.

It was obviously someone’s bedroom, Hunter so cleverly deducted by the dresser and the bed. He leaned his head back onto the wall taking deep, drunken breaths, still smiling from the amount of alcohol pumping through his veins. The room was dark, aside from the moonlight shining in from the window, and he was alone, aside from the other boy who was with him. Though his vision was impaired at the moment, his instincts were not. Hunter felt watched, felt like something was coming towards him; swiftly at that. Before he could even comprehend on how to react, a hand was on his chest shoving him into a wall and another was on his waist, gripping tightly. Hunter’s hands flew up to the other’s biceps gripping them tightly in defence, trying to push whatever it was away. Then it all fell into place for him. Dylan. His grip loosened ever so slightly.

The two boys stood but inches apart burning each other’s souls with quick, hot breaths being exchanged between them. The moonlight that shone in through the window glistened off of Hunter’s eyes and Dylan couldn’t seem to pull himself away for even a second. His hand slid down from Hunter’s chest to his hip. Hunter gasped at the touch and jerked forward ever so slightly, but just enough to run his hips straight up against Dylan’s. Dylan chuckled as he leaned in close to the crook of Hunter’s neck and pushed him back up against the wall.

“Easy, tiger,” he mocked at he pressed his lips down on the sensitive skin right below Hunter’s ear. Hunter took in a sharp breath and gripped down on Dylan’s arms once more. It wasn’t that Hunter was inexperienced, he’d  been with plenty of people and done plenty of things, but never had he ever been in a situation like this. With heated tension and lust piling up in his gut and making his very bones shiver. Dylan never ceased to take his mouth from Hunter’s throat, kissing and nibbling at just the right places to make Hunter want to die. Hunter found that his hands had traveled from the boy’s arms to tightly gripping the hairs at the bottom of Dylans neck and having a hand pressed tightly in the dip of his back pulling him closer. Dylan  finally came up and rested his forehead on Hunter’s. Hunter’s eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. Dylan smirked and lightly rubbed his hands up and down the nervous boy’s sides.

“Relax,” he whispered, and Hunter slowed his breathing and finally calmed down enough to open his eyes. He was face to face with the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. He was staring into a deep brown forest in mid October when the leaves had just begun changing color and the contrast of brown could never be fathomed into words like the immense beauty and surrealness of petrichor. Even the slightest movement could put him in a place he’d never want to leave.

“Now,” Dylan started, shifting ever so slightly to peck at the corner of Hunter’s mouth, “Tell me, have you ever been with a boy?” His eyes were back on Hunter’s. Hunter struggled with his words but managed to stutter out something slightly coherent.

“Well...there was this one time…but not really...I’m not really sure if it counted but… well...umm…,” he sighed, looking back at Dylan finally, “No,” he said, defeat in his voice. Dylan laughed quietly and laid his forehead back on Hunter’s, bumping their noses together.

“Well this should be fun,” Dylan played, getting a laugh out of them both. Closing his eyes, he slowly leaned in, only to be interrupted.

“Dylan?” Hunter said quickly.

“Mmm?” Hunter could feel the vibration of the other boy’s voice shake through his body.

“I don’t want to be strangers anymore.” This made Dylan lift up enough to look Hunter in the eyes. A small smile glimmered across his face and his eyes twinkled.

“My God, me neither,” and with that their mouths melded together instantly. It was slow and soft, Dylan taking time to explore the shape of Hunter’s lips, the plush of lust in them, their fullness, and how the tension and heat builds up the longer he lingered in one spot. One kiss turns to two, two turns to three and what once was supposed to be a chaste kiss then turned into much more as Hunter yanked the fool forward, kissing him harder than before.

Hunter felt the other boy smile against his mouth at the enthusiasm he was displaying and moved with him. So before Hunter could even grasp the moment, Dylan’s hands were fucking _everywhere_. They traced down his spine making him arch and press up against Dylan as hard as he could, ribcage to ribcage, hips on hips, and most importantly mouth on mouth. Hunter slid his fingers deeper into Dylan’s hair and pulled him closer...closer as his hand balled up the fabric in the back of his shirt and trailing onto the skin underneath. Dylan gaped at the sudden touch of skin on his back and Hunter decided to take this opportunity. Hunter had always been the one to wait around for things to happen, but not anymore. And in that moment, he swore he was going to make things happen.

He quickly pulled Dylan towards him while he was still vulnerable and licked up into his mouth, causing him to let out a sweet moan. Hunter was cautious and careful with doing this, noting that he barely knew what he was doing he just knew it felt amazing. Dylan’s hand moved down to Hunter’s hipbone and pressed down in just the right spot causing him to gasp and throw his head back in pleasure. Dylan’s mouth once again took a journey on Hunter’s throat, kissing all around and softly biting on the places he knew would drive him crazy. He’d traced his tongue down to Hunter’s collarbone and nibbled lightly, then traced his tongue over the piece of art he’d just created. Hunter’s heart was beating so hard it was literally about to bounce out of his chest. When he stopped seeing stars and could comprehend vision once more, he dove back into the other boy’s mouth wanting more… more…. more… their tongues tangled in a divine twist of passion. Dylan let out a soft moan at Hunter’s slight yank at his hair which only made him pull harder. Hunter’s hands were ghosting up and down Dylan’s back at this point causing him to have goosebumps of sheer pleasure. Dylan rested his hands on Hunter’s hips as he let the boy explore his mouth while he worked around the thin fabric of Hunter’s shirt starting to pull it up ever so slightly…

_BANG BANG BANG!_ The two untangled from each other quickly and swiftly and shot their eyes to where the noise came from. The two boys flushed, red and breathless stood quietly in the room. The noise came again, _BANG BANG BANG,_ someone was banging on the door. In a moment of panic Dylan turned in circles trying to figure out how to cover this up, because if anyone found out about this, anyone at all, he was ruined.

“Uh…” he said, frantically looking around then running a hand through his hair in frustration. Then it came to him. He ran over to the bed and yanked up the cover then looked back at the other boy who was obviously as scared and confused as he was. “Get in!” he whispered fiercely. Hunter easily complied, climbing into the bed and looking up at the other boy waiting for an explanation.

“Okay, uh, pretend to be asleep… or actually go to sleep-I don’t care- just not awake okay?” Dylan rushed out, Hunter nodded in agreement. “I’m just gonna say you blacked out and I brought you up here to lay down,” Hunter smiled at him.

“Okay,” was all he said before he laid down fully. He watched as Dylan situated himself and started to make his way over to the door. He stopped halfway and turned back to Hunter and stared at him for half a second before rushing over and kissing him once more, deeply and hungrily.

“Goodnight,” he whispered onto Hunter’s lips. Hunter smiled and replied,

“Goodnight,” and it truly was. By the time Dylan had opened the door and talked to whoever it was on the other side, Hunter was in a sweet, drunken sleep.

….

Hunter awoke groggily with a migraine from hell. What the hell happened to me? he thought to himself.Then it all flooded back to him, in pieces, but still back. He remembered the beautiful man putting him to bed back at the frat house and smiled, but he wasn’t in the frat house anymore… This place felt too...familiar. When he finally found the strength to open his eyes, he was instantly blinded by sunlight. He got up and yanked the curtain closed and suddenly realized where he was. Home.

He walked out of his room and was welcomed by the smell of a well cooked breakfast and a living room flooded with elvis.

_Her lips are like a volcano that’s hot, I’m proud to say that she’s my buttercup, I’m in love, I’m all shook up!_ Elvis sang. Hunter could relate.

He shuffled his way into the kitchen to find none other than L-sqaured. Laura sat at the kitchen table reading the paper while Laurie fried eggs in a pan. It was she that first acknowledged his presence.

“Well good mornin’” she smiled, handing him a cup of coffee. He raised it in a silent thanks. “How’re ya feeling? You were out last night. Had to get Dylan to carry you out to the car so I could get ya home.” she smiled at him and turned her attention back to the eggs that were now done. Hunter let out a short,happy laugh, just imagining it.

“Thanks for that, by the way,” he said. Laurie gave a smile in return and came back with their breakfasts. She set a plate in front of them all which got an intrigued ‘ooh’ out of Laura.

“Yeah brother,” Laura said with a mouthful of bacon, “we thought you were dead,” Laurie rolled her eyes.

“She thought you were dead. God you should have seen her, she was so worried!” Laurie leaned over to Hunter and put up a hand so Laura couldn’t see what she was saying, “Dont’t tell Laura but I think she actually cares about you a whole lot,”

“Bull shit!” Laura yelled from across the table. They all laughed.

“Heya, where’s Brandy?” Hunter finally asked.

“Oh she opened up the bakery this morning. You coming in today? you look pretty rough,” Laurie observed. Brandy’s family had owned a bakery in the middle of town since bakeries had even become a thing. Generations upon generations of her family had worked there serving up family secret goodies over time. Brandy had somehow convinced her parents to let her friends work there given Laurie and Hunter’s baking talents from the gods and Laura’s _‘way with people’._

“I don’t know,” Hunter rubbed the back of his head.

“Okay,” Laurie said. Hunter stared down at his plate, pushing his food around but not actually eating. Laura eyes him questioningly and flashed a look at Laurie that told her something was wrong. Laura was the first to speak up.

“Heya Hunt, what’s wrong?” Hunter sighed and placed his fork down. He knew he was going to have to talk to them about. He had to. Looking up, he said,

“I have to talk to you two about something,” the girls looked at each other then back at him.

“Yeah, Hun, you can talk to us about anything you know that,” Laurie said, and nervously wiped her apron then crossed her legs. Laura rested her chin in her hands and leaned in on the table. They both were quite worrisome at the moment.

“Well, you see,” Hunter started, “something happened last night, and well…”


End file.
